Tetto'eko
Tetto'eko, nazywany także Astronomem Konstelacji, pełni funkcję przywódcy astronomów ze Świątyni Zaćmienia mieszczącej się we wspaniałym mieście Tlaxtlan. Niektórzy uważają tego utalentowanego kapłana za najpotężniejszego skinka, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi. right Historia Przybycie Tetto'eka na pole bitwy jest tak doniosłym wydarzeniem, że nawet ciała niebieskie zmieniają swoje położenie, zapowiadając jego nadejście. Ci, którzy są wyczuleni na pływy losu, mogą z łatwością wyczuć wyjątkowo zmienną przyszłość kapłana oraz jego unikalną umiejętność kierowania własnym przeznaczeniem. Ponad stuletniego Tetto'eka można by określić słowem „starożytny”, ale mimo ciężaru lat jego umysł pozostaje sprawny, a zdolność odczytywania przyszłości staje się tylko silniejsza. Kapłan narodził się nocy, podczas której tarcza prawdziwego księżyca została zasłonięta przez zieloną tarczę fałszywego księżyca. Wcześniej jaszczuroludzie postrzegali to za zły omen, ale narodziny Tetto'eka na zawsze to zmieniły — od tamtego czasu był to przede wszystkim zwiastun szczęśliwych wydarzeń. Magowie-kapłani twierdzą, że sam Pradawny, znany jako Tepok, obdarzył astronoma swoim błogosławieństwem, pozwalając mu zaglądać w przyszłość. Dzięki wizjom Tetto'eka udało się zapobiec wielu strasznym wydarzeniom, nim jeszcze pojawiły się ich pierwsze wyraźne zapowiedzi. To kapłan i jego dar widzenia pozwoliły pokonać skaveny, które zgromadziły swą armię w opuszczonym mieście Quetza. To on skierował słynnego skinka Oxyotla do ukrytej enklawy skaveńskich zabójców planujących zamach na potężnego Mazdamundiego. Mówi się, że jaszczuroludzie nie przegrali jeszcze żadnej bitwy, gdy mieli przy sobie wsparcie samego Tetto'eka. Doceniając jego potęgę, magowie-kapłani podarowali skinkowi latający tron, by chronić jego kruche ciało przed nadmiernym wysiłkiem. Przywódca astronomów wydaje tak dokładne przepowiednie, że cieszy się szacunkiem równym Slannom. Strażnicy świątynni kłaniają się mu nisko, kiedy wędruje po mieście, by obserwować gwiazdy. Wyposażenie *'Oko Pradawnych' — ten artefakt pozwala Tetto'ekowi jeszcze dokładniej przewidywać przyszłość. Działa jednak tylko wtedy, gdy gwiazdy są widoczne na niebie. *'Gwiezdny Kostur' — na szczycie tego magicznego kostura umieszczono model układu gwiezdnego. Tetto'eko może za jego pomocą kierować lotem komet. Przygody *Ekspedycja ze Starego Świata wkracza do Lustrii. Na początku wszystko toczy się w miarę spokojnie, ale potem rozpoczynają się nagłe zasadzki ze strony jaszczuroludzi. Wygląda to tak, jakby znali oni wszystkie ruchy wyprawy z wyprzedzeniem. Schwytani jeńcy mogą wyjawić, że sam Tetto'ek prowadzi jaszczuroludzi przeciw Staroświatowcom. Trzeba będzie pozbyć się zagrożenia z jego strony. Tylko jak walczyć z kimś, kto zna każdy twój ruch? *Tetto'eko doświadczył wizji mówiącej o wielkim zagrożeniu, jakie czeka na cały jego lud. Niestety, niebiosa nie chcą powiedzieć mu niczego więcej. Z tego powodu dogadał się z kilkoma Staroświatowcami przebywającymi w Lustrii. Wysyłał ich do odległych zakątków świata, by sporządzili dla niego mapy tamtejszego nieba. W zamian oferuje liczne bogactwa oraz możliwość poznania własnej przyszłości. Trzeba będzie sporządzić mapę nieba nad Imperium, Norską, Ulthuanem i Naggaroth. To długa i pełna niebezpieczeństw wyprawa, ale kapłan wysłał kilka różnych grup, by osiągnąć swój cel jak najszybciej. *Tetto'eko już wielokrotnie miał do czynienia ze skavenami. Za każdym razem udawało się mu jednak pokrzyżować ich plany. Szczuroludzie mają tego dość. W ramach odwetu planują skąpać całe Tlaxtlan w zarazie. Kapłanowi z łatwością udaje się tego dowiedzieć. Odkrywa także, że dla ludzi ta choroba nie będzie śmiertelna. Wysyła kilku najemników do leża skavenów, aby pozbyli się choroby, zanim jeszcze zbierze swoje żniwo. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen Kategoria:Bohaterowie Jaszczuroludzi